Because of You
by WannabeAuthor2545
Summary: Bella moves to Forks after a tragedy. She tells no one. And reconnects with an old friend and after Karaoke night is forced to retell a tragic tale. THis is a very heavy story. The one she tells. About child and Spousal Abuse. You have been warned. Beware
1. Chapter 1

I still can't believe I am here. In Forks. With my father, that I had not seen since I was seven. My mom when she married Phil decided that Charlie was not good enough to be my dad anymore; Phil would hate it when I called him dad. I quickly learned it was easier to not even talk about him at all. I asked every summer no begged to visit him to stay there. Hell to leave her and Phil and permenatley was my Christmas, new years, and birthday wish. Everything has changed now Mom and Phil are both dead.

I have lived with my dad now for a month. School sucks people always stare at me and keep asking why I decided to move to forks. My dad and I decided that the reason should stay between us to keep the rumors at bay. The only friends I have are the Cullen's I mainly am friends with Alice who is in my Art class and Edward who is in my music class we both play piano and we bonded. But Jasper I knew before he was a Cullen he was adopted when he was twelve he lived in Phoenix before and he knew that Phil beat me and my mom but I made him promise not to do anything. I made him believe before he left that it had stopped and he left happy knowing that I was going to be okay. He has yet to figure out that it never did stop. I know all of them even their parents but never told them the truth.

Edward and Alice asked why I left Phoenix but I just told them a half-truth and said that my mom and step dad die. Jasper stepped in when they asked how they died he said that if I did not want them to know they would never figure it out because I am one of the most stubborn people on the planet. I smiled softly and agreed with him. They never asked again, I don't hang out with them outside of school I just don't feel up to it. I told jasper that my mom and Phil died in a car accident on the way home so he would stop bothering me.

But today I decided to go do an open mic night in Port Angeles. I was finally ready to showcase my own composition about the real reason why I came to forks. I never expected to see the Cullen's here or Jessica, and Lauren my tormenters at school or the puppy mike that follows me around. But they are here and I am about to sing the most emotional song in my life in front of them. Wish me luck.

"And now we have a new performer here at the smash club a high school student at Forks High School. She is here to sing and play her own composition 'Because of You'. Give it up for Isabella Swan." says the announcer. I can tell that the people at my school are shocked they never knew that I could sing or right music. Jasper never believed I would sing in front of an audience. I was always too afraid to just sing in front of him.

I walk out onto the stage with confidence that I am baffled at. I take a seat at the piano; take a deep breath getting ready for this song.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far_

Mom never stood up for me or for herself when Phil started to beat us. She just took it. I never went to the cops because she would beg me not to. She said she loved Phil and that he would stop eventually I waited ten years for it to stop. It never did. __

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

_Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid  
_

The first tear falls but I never waver in my singing. The Cullen's are staring at me trying to figure me out. Jessica, Mike and Lauren are just shocked I can sing. I can't help but remember how I never have been in a relationship because I am too scared to put myself out there and possibly get hurt like my mom and I did.

_  
I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh every day of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with_

During the day I act like nothing has happened and I am just like any other teenager. I never cried in front of her because It disappointed her. I hated it. I can't help it now I have tears cascading down my face. But my singing still does not waver.

I look into the crowd again and see Alice, Esme, and Edward looks as if they wanted to come up here right now and hold me. Jasper looks like he wants to do the same. Rosalie for once is actually looking kind towards me she has sympathy in her eyes. I hate sympathy. Emmet looks as if he could never make a joke again. Carlisle is still trying to figure out what happened to me in phoenix he has had the same worry and questioning look on his face when he sees me since he first met me. He looks more worried now though._  
_

Jessica and Lauren have the evil smirks on their faces I know the school will be overrun with rumors on Monday.

_  
Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

I was always your support. I helped you bandage up and held you when you cried I never let you cry alone I would always go in there and help you Phil always past out. You never let me cry on you you never bandaged me up. I was the grown up in the relationship never you. __

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid  


I just don't know what to do anymore I am so scared it's all her fault for keeping me in that house for so long. That horrible hell hole.

_  
Because of you  
Because of you_

I finish softly and those that don't know me erupt in applause as I wipe my face before I stand up, and bow. I walk off the stage and past the Cullen's and out of the club. As I go I hear the announcer introducing another act. I hear the Cullen's yell for me to stop but I keep walking.

I keep walking to my truck and I am about to get in till someone grabs my arm forcing me into a hug and I just crack and start to sob into the strong chest. Not the silent tears like when I was singing but he full out loud sobbing. I sob so hard it forces me and the person hugging me down to the concrete. I can hear them whispering soothing words in my ear and rocking me back and forth.

After a couple of minutes I calm down and look up to see the person had hugged it was jasper the only single Cullen. I look around him and see all the Cullen's behind us staring at me in concern. I stand up and ask "is it okay If I explain at your house and not here Please" they agree but when I go for the driver's door of my truck Jasper takes the keys out of my hand and says "I'll drive" I agree and the whole way to the Cullen's house we drive in silence me cuddled up next to him with his arm around me and the occasional glances to make sure I am okay still.

We pull up to the house and I see that the other cars are already there. They are all probably sitting in the living room in silence waiting for me. I just sit in the car for a second with Jasper holding me on his lap. He looks at me and says "It never stopped did it" I shake my head no. He asks "Did Renee and Phil really die in a car accident" I shake my head again.

He pulls me off his lap and looks me in the eye and asks "Why did you lie to me and tell me he stopped. I could have helped you before I left. I thought you were going to be fine. Why did you lie to me Bella?" He looks at me and I can tell he is about to break down.

"I wanted you to be able to leave happily. You lived in an orphanage and you hated it there. You hated my house more because I was treated worse than you and did not have a way out. But I knew that with the Cullen's you had a chance to have a better life what you had always wanted. I couldn't let you give that up for me. When I met Carlisle and Esme before you left for what I thought was forever I saw they already loved you as if you were their own and I knew you would be taken care of. If I would I have told you you would have asked them not to adopt you and I could not let you refuse that love. I am so so sorry Japer" I look at him begging him to forgive me.

"You should not have lied to me I could have… have..." he trails off not knowing.

"Exactly you could not have done anything I wanted you to be happy to have a chance at the life you have always wanted. I love you Jasper and I wanted you to be happy. Please forgive me." I plead to him never breaking from the stare into his eyes.

"I forgive you. And I love you too. I always have Bella" then he kisses me a soft and gentle yet mind blowing first kiss that shows to me all the love he has for me.

It ended way to quickly and we just sit there in silence for a little longer until Jasper sighs and looks at me and says "You ready to go in and explain." I not and ask him if he will stay with me.

"I won't leave your side until you ask me too." I nod my head and he grabs my hand and leads me inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Once we enter the house I see that my prediction was correct. All the Cullen's are waiting on the couch patiently and they all still look worried about the song I sang. Jasper and I sat in the love seat across them. I am sitting between jaspers legs and jasper has his arm around my waist while my head falls back on to his shoulder.

I take a deep breath and start off "I know you all are trying to figure out why I wrote that song and why it was so emotional. I am about to tell you the story but just so you know it is not a very pleasant one so if you want to leave by all means leave I will not hold it against you. And if you don't want to hear the more detailed story you can leave and I will give you the gist of the story later." I look back at Jasper "that goes for you as well Jazz".

"I told you I would not leave your side and I won't" Jasper said looking in my eyes. I nod and look back at the rest of the Cullen's.

"There is nothing you can say to make me leave. I love you Bella and I want to know" says Alice. Edward Emmet and Rosalie just nod in agreement with her. Edward has Alice on his lap his arms around her waist and one hand in a death grip with Alice. Emmet and Rosalie are in the exact same position.

I look over at Esme and Carlisle. Carlisle looks me in the eye "Bella I think of you as my daughter and I am staying to hear what happened because I care about you and I want to help you. I am not leaving this room." Esme nods in agreement and adds "I love you too Bella you are one of the family".

I take a deep breath and started my story. "My mother and Father were together since I was four. Renee decided she could not handle Forks anymore. She hated it here so much because it was always rainy and she loved the sun. They got a divorce and my mom moved to Phoenix and took me with her. Everything was great with her. I got to see my dad every summer and it was cool. Forks wasn't my favorite place because I was and still am very clumsy and slick floors aren't very healthy for me. During the school year I was with my mom. I love her we had so much fun together. It was a constant party. But my mom since she had me so young never actually grew up. I was more of the grown up in our relationship. She used to tell me all the time 'Girl you may seem like a five year old but you acts like you are fifty.' Everything was great but a couple of months after my mom turned five she started dating a guy name Phil Dyer. He was pretty nice he was very strict with me. I thought he was too strict but my mom always told me he is a good man and is trying to be a father figure to me."

I took a deep breath and ask if it was okay if I grab a glass of water real quick. Esme just quietly goes to the kitchen and gets be a bottle of water. I gratefully drink some and take another breath before I continue. Not a word was spoken while I took my break.

"Now no matter that Phil was strict I did my best to listen and when I did he would handle my punishments. My mom was fine with it she did not find it too harsh. I got a couple of spankings because my room wasn't clean or I did not put my plate in the dish washer. Small tasks I forgot to do. Granted I hated the spankings but they weren't bad. All throughout them dating he would get stricter with me and with my mom just a little more controlling. Just like wanting to know where she is and getting Jealous if she goes out without him. I never told Char-Dad anything because I knew he would be hurt mom was happy. Because I knew he still loved her. I loved getting away from Mom and Phil during the summer. I enjoyed Forks much more then."

"I first met jasper when I was six because he was in my class. We were quick to become best friends even though he always told me" I tried to imitated Jaspers voice before puberty "I had girl cooties. I told him about Phil and everything with mom and Charlie. He told me that he was an orphan. I would go over to the orphanage to hang out with him a lot and help him with his chores. He would come over to my house sometimes too. Mostly after school with just me and my mom, Phil got off work at like six and he Jasper would be back at the orphanage by then. Jasper came over to my house a couple of times on the weekend and he never liked Phil. Phil did not like him either so he rarely came over then. We were still very little so we did not know what would happen later on. It happened when on the two year anniversary of Phil and Mom's first date he proposed."

I looked around at everyone's faces while I took another drink of water. I could see Esme curled up with Carlisle now looking as if she would start crying I knew about her fast marriage so I knew she knew where the story was going. Carlisle has a blank mask over face. But I can tell he wants to track down Phil because he has already connected the dots. If only he knew where Phil really was. Edward, Alice, Rosalie and Emmet all look like they are on the verge of figuring it out. I turn back to look at Jasper and see his stoic face but as always I read his eyes and tell there is anger not directed at me but my mom and Phil. He looks down at me and his face softens and kisses my forehead. And asks "are you sure you want to finish" I just not and say "I have to get this off my chest. I have never told the complete story to anyone." He nods and I turn back around to finish the story.

"I was seven at the time and she of course accepted his proposal and they quickly got married in a month and he moved the rest of his stuff over he was already basically living there already. It was close to the summer and I went up to breakfast one morning where my mom and Phil were eating and asked how long am I going to be able to stay with my Dad that summer. I saw Phil give mom a sharp look and my mom looked at me and told be that I wasn't going back to his house again because she believed him not to be a good influence and that Phil was a much better influence to me. I threw one of the few fits in my life saying I wanted to go to my dad's and if she did not let me I would run away and go live with Jasper. Phil laughed at my tantrum and told me to shut up. I didn't and yelled that he was not my father so I did not have to listen to him. He got so angry and that was the first time he hit me that wasn't classified as a spanking. He slapped me across the face so hard I hit the wall I was standing close to. My mom of course got my mad but he just took her by the arm and went to the bedroom and they started arguing and when they came back out she just told me to grab my back we had to go to school. And she went to Phil and gave him a kiss like nothing happened. My face was red. From where he hit me and so on the way to Jaspers to pick him up to go to school my mom said to tell people I got in an argument with a girl down the street and that they slapped me. I agreed and everything was fine again."

I felt Jasper squeeze me tighter because he knew the about the next couple of years would be hard to tell. I smiled at him gratefully and drank some more water getting ready to talk about the next years. "He started to hit me more and more. My mom never saying a word until one time he hit me hard enough for my head to hit the bookshelf I started bleeding and my mom yelled at him and he started to hit her too. He beat her and she begged for him to stop. He just hit her harder and when he thought she was hurt enough he stopped. And she sat up and he came over to me where I was petrified in the corner. I had watched him hurt her the whole time. He came over to me and asked if he thought he was mean to her. I was mad and scared and I said that I hated him and that he was evil. He beat me as well even harder than my mom. He beat my not only with his hands but kicked me too. Once he was tired he went to bed. My mom and I just sat there. Until I got up a couple of my ribs were broken and I was bleeding a lot but my face was fine. I walked over to where Renee was and asked if she was okay. She just looked at me and said not to tell anyone. I loved her so I agreed. I got her to get up and we walked to the bathroom and she just sat on the toilet. I remembered earlier in the year where there were guests speakers talking to us about first aid. So I just got out the first aid kid and my mom saw and she took of her shirt. There were none of her ribs bent so we knew the only injury she had was a lot of bruises and a couple of cuts. So I got cleaned the cuts and put the band aids on her. And she just kissed my fore head. She sat there when I took of my shirt and cleaned out all of my cuts and put band aids on them. I wrapped gauze around my torso for my ribs. She just sat there. I could tell that I was worse off than her my breathing was very harsh but I acted as if I was not hurt. Even though she knew I was crying in pain whenever I hit one of my injuries. The next day my mom called her office and quit. I still had to go to school and act as if nothing happened. I wore long-sleeved shirts after that. Jasper noticed right away but we were still only seven and I made him promise not to tell anyone. And he kept that promise to me." I felt Jasper shake his head in disgust of the promise he made and he rested his head on my back. He lifted his head up to whisper apologies in my ear and saying that he loved me. I just turned around and kissed him and said it was okay.

Esme Rosalie and Alice already had tears down their faces. I heard the gasps during the story. I heard the curses from the guys too. Carlisle had his arms around Esme Face buried in her back. Emmet had his murderous glare on glaring at the wall. I knew he was visualizing killing Phil. Edward looked at me with sympathy. I had that but I knew he did not mean to make me bad. That he just cared about me I was a sister to him. His jaw was clenched and I could hear him grinding his teeth together.

Right before I was going to finish the story Emmet asked "I wish he did not die in that car crash I would have rather kill him myself." I felt Jasper shake his head he knew that Phil did not die in the car crash but he did not know how he died.

I said "I know Emmet. Anyway Phil continued to beat me and my mom. And Jasper knew what was happening so he always made sure that I was fine to a certain degree. When we were eleven he was about to turn twelve. We met Carlisle and Esme. You guys know that. They go to know one another. I would still hang out with jasper at the orphanage a lot. Carlisle had asked me one time why he only saw me sometimes when he came. He thought I was an orphan too. I told you that I was just a friend of Jazzy and my mom drops me off here sometimes. I could tell that Carlisle and Esme wanted to adopt Jasper but I knew he would say no because he wanted me safe and token care of. He was still under the promise from when we were smaller. I knew Jasper was had always wanted a family so I lied to him and told him that Phil had apologized and for the two weeks before he left he thought everything was fine so he agreed to go with Carlisle and Esme. That was one of the hardest days of my life. I did get the number where I could talk to Jasper with but it was still hard to say goodbye. I watched from the steps as he left. I cried until my mom picked me up. She looked so disappointed that I was crying and told me to shut up and get over it. I was so shocked I stopped crying and just stared at her. She was just so malicious at that moment I could not believe it." Jasper had tears running down his face now. Carlisle and Esme looked ashamed. I quickly told them "Don't worry even though I was sad that I lost jasper I was very happy that he gained parents and siblings. I remember once you asked to adopt him skipping all around the orphanage." Everyone laughed at that. "I was never angry at you and I am not now." They looked a little better but I knew they were still sad that I had lost jasper as my support.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well that's how it was for a couple of years everything was the same. Phil would hurt me and/or my mom. I was always the one to clean her and myself. I asked one year if I could go to my dad's again and I was beat the hardest I ever was since then. I was told no ant that Charlie was not my dad and I was to never to call him that again. That is why I always accidently call him Charlie the habit was drilled into me. The beatings and everything were the same.

You guys know because of Christmas I hate gifts holidays and surprises but the reason I do is because beatings were always harder then. It was five years after jasper left I turned seventeen. About 6 weeks ago that it happened. I got home from school and Phil said he had a surprise for me I knew what his surprises were so I was scared. But this one was different he came up to me I was shaking and my mom was in the room cause I was talking to her before he came home and he told me I was practically and adult now so I can act like an adult and do things adults do. I was confused until he started unbuckling the belt his pants." Jasper squeezed me even tighter he did not know about this no one did. Everyone had terrified looks on his face. I knew that tears were streaming down my face. And now everyone's face even Emmet's. Jasper kissed my head.

I took another deep breath and continued. "I understood what was about to happen and started crying telling him not to he was already out of his pants and shirt when my mom stopped out of her stupor. She ran over to me and grabbed me and pushed me out into the living room we were going to leave she was shocked. So was I because this was the first time she ever defended me. She was yelling at him when he came into the living room when he came into the living room with the gun." I shuddered at my voice broke. Jasper turned me around so my feet were across his lap and he was able to sob while staring at me. He kissed me again. "You don't have to continue" I said I know but continued anyway.

"She had pushed me behind her when he grabbed her arm and hit her with the gun for her disobedience. He kept hitting her attention off me for a second. I ran to the phone when they were yelling and hid behind the couch. I called 911 and said that my step-father was beating my mom and he wanted to r-ra-rape me.

I was about to tell them the address when I heard the gun fire and I screamed I heard the girl on the line asking me what was happening but I had looked over the couch and I saw my mom not moving with blood all around her head. And the gun on the floor by her he was shocked that he shot her too. I screamed and I ran over to her leaving the phone behind couch still on. I ran to my mom trying to wake her up. She wouldn't wake up. Phil came out of his shock and started walking towards me I was scared. I saw him glance beside me and I saw the gun. I quickly picked it up and he stopped coming towards me.

He was screaming at me to give him the gun back. I yelled at him no and that I hate him and that he killed my mom. He was angry and I heard sirens I knew the police were on the way. I looked toward the door stupidly and he took advantage of it. I saw him lunge and the next thing I knew was that he was on the ground bleeding. I had pulled the trigger on accident." I decided to be brave and looked around everyone was shocked. They thought they died in a car accident that was what I told them. I was crying hard at my voice was wavering and breaking the whole time I told them story, Jasper the most.

"I swear guys I didn't mean to kill him I was just scared and my finger pulled the trigger. I hated him for what he did but that doesn't mean I meant to kill him. I am sorry I understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore. I killed someone. It doesn't matter the excuse. I should leave…yeah leave..."I know I'm rambling I do that when I get nervous. I start getting up when everyone yells at no at the same time. I jump at how loud it was.

Emmet looks at me and says "Bella none of us are angry at you for shooting him. We are happy that he was not able to hurt you. It was self-defense. None of us are mad at you we are angry at Phil and your mom but never you." Everyone nods in agreement with them. Jasper pulls me back down this time beside him with his arm around my waist and my head on his chest.

"There is still more" when I saw people about to start talking. "I heard the cops break in. I was crying and the gun was still frozen in my hand pointing to where he was standing. I heard the cop yell at me to put the gun down. I did and started crying I put my head on my mom's chest. I was covered in blood already it did not matter. The cops went over to Phil to see if he was alive he wasn't. Then the cops came to me and try to get me away from my mom's body and they forcefully took me away from her. I was yelling at them to let me be by my mom. They said no and just put me in handcuffs." Now anger was the main emotion on everyone's face, I had got arrested.

"I was taken out to the front yard where I explained to the cops and paramedics' everything that I just told you my history. They asked if I was hurt at all right now. I told them not that much, just a couple of broken ribs, swollen welts, sprained ankle and some burn marks. He was shocked that I was serious and I thought that my injuries were not that bad. I was taken out of the handcuffs because they knew it was just self defense.

By this time the neighbors were out they had always the yelling from my house. Everyone was shocked to see the cops and paramedics there. It was about this time when the paramedics were out with two body bags. I just screamed 'No Mom' I kept yelling that she was not dead. I broke down crying in the yard.

There was cop named Karen I remembered her she had presented a presentation in one of our classes telling us about abuse I never looked at her during the lesson. It was two weeks prior. She had asked me after class if everything was okay at home. I had told her it was." I laughed dryly shocking the Cullen's. "She had given me her card but I never called her. She just ran up to me and held me and said that she was sorry she wasn't able to do anything. I just kept crying. The neighbors were all staring at each other in shame that they never did anything to help me and my mom.

I passed out and woke up in the hospital in a room filled with cards and balloons from my classmates. There were a couple of students that were my neighbors that heard my story. In the newspaper in phoenix my family history and story was on the front page. Everyone knew. Charlie was in the chair beside me holding my hand. I just looked at him and said Daddy. He came over to me kissed my head and said he loved me and I would never be hurt again and that he would always be there for me. I said l loved him and missed him and I wanted to call him but I wasn't allowed to. He had said he understood. And that he missed me too and that as soon as we got out of the hospital he would take me home to forks. He had asked if there was anything I wanted to keep from the old house. I asked if we could go there before forks he said yes.

So when I was signed out we went I closed my eyes when we passed the living room. I grabbed the important and precious things in my room including this" I unhooked my necklace that was hidden beneath my shirt and gave them too jasper. He looked down and smiled and kissed my forehead his tear tracks on his face now dry. "My dog tags" jasper explained when the rest of the family looked at us curiously. "I wondered where they were." He looked at me and took off the ones he had they were mine. I smiled and said that he had forgotten them the last time he was at my house. But I was happy that he forgotten them because I always wore them on a long chain so no one would see but I always felt like he was still there with me. It was the only comfort I had once he left. He said "I'm happy I forgot them then." I went to give them back to him when he took the necklace out of my hand and around my neck once again.

"I remember you looking for those tags everywhere when we got here. You were angry you lost them but once you found Bella's you figured out that you and her somehow switched." Carlisle said.

I looked at Jasper questioningly and he pulled out the chain on his neck with mine too. "I remember when we got theses" Jasper said to the Cullen's who let us have our moment everyone was happy the hard part of the story was over. I knew we would talk about it soon but still happy for the break. "We were at the pet store we were just bored it was one time we went on a walk when we were eleven. We pooled are money together and got matching tags and chains."

I asked "Should I finish up the story" with solemn nods I started again "I went to my mom's room and got a couple of her belongings that she wanted me to have. When I remembered the time it was me and my mom out and about and she decided when I was sixteen to have a will done. She never included anyone else just me. I went to her hiding place of it and gave it to my dad who gave it to the proper people. She had tricked Phil into signing it too. I didn't know that till the lawyers sat me down and said I got all the assets of both Phil and my mom. Quite a bit actually, I got 300,000 dollars I was shocked. But devastated that i gained something out of their deaths. I remember my dad comforting me because I was disgusted that I got money from their deaths, I believe I said 'I would rather Phil and Mom being alive again and sill living there than them dead' even though I knew what would have happened if I had stayed there." Jasper just kissed my head and let me continue with the story.

"When I got here I had no clothes because the clothes I had before were for phoenix they were baggy as to not hurt my injuries but I wanted a new me so I went out and used some of the money to buy a whole new wardrobe. You can tell I still wear long sleeves and pants or gloves of some kind because of these" I lifted my sleeves and bottom of the shirt of my shirt and showed the arms and stomach and back full of scars. I could see the horror in their eyes at the physical proof of what I had to endure. "I don't like my body because of these scars but I got used to them. Well anyway after I got a new look and I told my dad the shortened version of what happened I felt lighter but still heavy. I was worried about school because I knew no one there I didn't know Jasper lived here I was never allowed to call him." I smiled remembering our reunion.

_[Flashback] _

_I hate forks high people keep staring at me because I am the chief's daughter. No one knows why I moved here thankfully. They find it odd that I came in the middle of the semester. All day I have heard tons of whispers about me. But I have been trying not to let it bother me too much._

_Now I have lunch and then the next half of the day including Gym. Whippy!_

_I walked into the cafeteria not hungry when I see him. I am pretty close to his table so when I say Jasper he turns around from the people he is sitting with and stands up staring at me. He whispers "Bella" looking at me as if he sees a ghost. I nod at he grins and I take that as permission. I run and jump in his arms. By now we have the whole cafeteria's attention. He laughs and just spins me around. I squeal happily. Once he puts me down I hug him. _

"_I missed you." I say with tears already in my eye. He looks at me too. "You have no idea how much I have missed you Bella." With tears in his eyes he hugs me again. I see the people he was sitting with staring at me shocked. I realize it's because I am crying. When he pulls back he sees my tears and wipes them away. He kisses my head. _

_About to speak before he gets interrupted with a loud throat being cleared. He turns around and looks at a big muscular guy and says in an annoyed voice "Yes". _

_The huge bear looks at him expectantly " So are you going to introduce to the hot chick that's crying over you or what"_

_[End of Flashback]_

Jasper was angry at him calling me a chick but introduced us and I had been hanging around them ever since.

"The song you heard me sing I wrote when I lived with my mom. I had a keyboard there at my house. I had headphones that I would wear to play as to not disturb anyone. I wrote that song on the way home to Forks. It was about my Mom and Phil. I feel stupid sometimes because I am angrier at my Mom for doing this to me than Phil. I don't know why. I know I am stupid"

For the first time since I got my water someone moves. Carlisle comes over to me and kneels in front of me grabbing my chin gently making me look in his eyes. "You have a right to be angry at her Bella. You know that she should have left him the moment he laid a hand on you. It wasn't right. It was selfish of her to only car about her own happiness. She should not have kept you away from Charlie. I understand why you can be angrier at her because she was your mother and she should have protected you more than just that once. Never feel ashamed of that anger Bella. You have a right to it. I know even if you are angry at her now you still love her and you will forgive her eventually."

I nod gratefully thanking him he just takes me off jaspers lap hugging me.

Once he lets go I am automatically pulled into another hug from Esme. "If you ever need to talk I am here okay I know what it is like to be beat I might be able to help you. I understand. I love you and will always love you like a daughter.

Alice came next "I love you Bella. I am happy you got away from them and you have nothing to be blamed for. I love you. You are my sister in all but blood. From the looks of it you will someday be my sister-in-law anyway." I looked at Jasper and blushed while chuckles were heard throughout the room.

Edward came and gave me hug "I love you as well Bella. I agree with Alice about you being my sister. And I also agree with the sister-in-law thing." I blushed again and hit him.

Rosalie came up next and hugged me "Bella I love you. You are one of the strongest people I have ever met. I have no Idea how you were able to endure all that and be the strong woman you are today" when I was about to protest she spoke louder "No Bella you are the strongest person I know. I love you you are a good sister and friend. I hope you are never hurt again."

Emmet was last and gave me a bear hug and said "As long as I live you will never be hurt again. You are a sister to me as well. I love you."

I thanked them all. "As much as I would love to stay I should go home and cook dinner so Charlie isn't forced to have a TV dinner again for supper."

"I'll drive you" says Jasper.

"My car is here though Jazz."

"We can take my car and tomorrow I can pick you up in the morning for school and after school come to my house to take your truck home. Come on Please." He is giving me the puppy dog eyes now. I can't refuse.

"Okay Fine bye everyone see you tomorrow."

"Bye Bella" says the Cullen's.

As I walk out the door to the Cullen's to go home I feel much lighter and free. Today I got a huge weight off my shoulders.


	4. AN

Attention: I have decided to start writing again. I have so many ideas brewing in my head, so I am going to start again. I am also going to take down both of my stories that I have up. I will hopefully find most of the mistakes in them. I am not patient enough to read over my stories over and over to find errors. So who knows? I apologize but when I write, I write fast and mistakes are made. I will take out both and then repost them.


End file.
